


Spanking is for Bad Boys

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Creature Castiel, Creature Jimmy Novak, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Ficlet written in reply to the following Tumblr prompt: tentacle spanking. Tentacles used to spank.





	Spanking is for Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159790636168/listen-to-me-tentacle-spanking-tentacles-used-to)
> 
> Prompt, from anonymous:  
> Listen to me: tentacle spanking. Tentacles used to spank. This is the best idea I've ever had. (deancas or deancasjimmy maybe?)

The first time it happened was an accident. The twins were so lax and tired, Cas with one tentacle fucking gently in and out of Dean’s body, they scarce could control themselves. Jimmy rolled over, his lower body twisting, his tentacles spiraling together, and when he tugged them apart, centrifugal force or _something_  accelerated them and the last two slapped hard into Dean. They’d thought Dean done; he’d already come three times and was only half hard, soft breathy moans the only sign of his satisfaction, his desire for Cas to continue. Tentacles slapped hard on his skin, resounding loud in the room, and Dean jerked, tensed, and came _again_.

Well, _that_  was a kink that bore exploration.

A couple weeks later saw Dean on his hands and knees, groaning as Cas stretched him around two tentacles. The twins had talked about this; normally they’d have cleared any new sexual activity with Dean, but in this case…Jimmy couldn’t deny he’d gotten a bit of a power trip from spanking Dean, and he didn’t want Dean to agree just to satisfy him. Instead, they’d try it again, and get a _genuine_  response, and of course if Dean asked them to stop…

Jimmy looked a question at Castiel, got a confirming nod, and whipped one of his tentacles, hard, against Dean’s ass. Dean gasped, jerked forward as Castiel thrust out, and they rocked back together hard.

“Good?” Jimmy asked worriedly.

“Am I a…am I a bad boy?” Dean huffed out, squeezing his eyes out; tears ran salty down his cheeks and Jimmy’s worry deepened.

“Yes,” said Castiel as Jimmy tried to figure out the right answer. 

Castiel pulled on tentacle from Dean, who whimpered in distress at the loss, sagged in relief when Jimmy replaced it. 

“A very bad boy,” Castiel confirmed. “Jimmy needs to punish you. Is that okay, Dean?”

Dean nodded vigorously. “Do it - do it - do it do it do it doitdoitdoit…”

Jimmy whipped a tentacle back again, slapped it hard against Dean’s perfect behind, suctioned his sucker cups to the sensitive to the flesh to increase the burn, and Dean screamed bliss. Jimmy did it again, again, as he and Castiel fucked into Dean’s perfect body. Pleasure drove Jimmy mad, but nothing to how Dean was reacting - trembling, moaning, all inhibitions gone. Dean’s body jerked with every slap, clenched around the tentacles, cock dripping…oh God, that wasn’t pre-release, that was _come_. Another slap, Dean jerked again, _another_  dribble of come leaked from him, and Jimmy couldn’t handle any more - watching Dean fall apart so completely, watching Dean getting pushed so far beyond his limit by rapture and agony…

Collapsing into Cas’ embrace - or maybe they collapsed together, simultaneously? - Jimmy came, too, his come mixing with Cas’ to flood Dean’s ass, stream wet down his thighs.

“Good boy,” whispered Cas, replete.

“Such a good boy,” Jimmy agreed.

Dean wept softly and shook bliss.

_Oh yeah, definitely going to do this again sometime…_


End file.
